Syarat Terakhir
by endo.wewe
Summary: Tidak mudah menjadi menantu keluarga Nara, Temari tahu itu. Belum menikah saja, ia harus memenuhi 3 syarat dari sang Nyonya Nara. Syarat pertama dan kedua, ok. Tapi syarat terakhir ternyata lebih sulit daripada mempelajari sebuah jurus. Syarat terakhir, mungkin bisa memupuskan harapan Temari untuk menuliskan namanya dalam daftar keluarga Nara. Twoshot/Perayaan jadinya ShikaTema.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo(s), Canon, Abal, Only Twoshoot, dll**

**A ShikaTema Fanfic (Akhirnya kalian bersama)**

**.**

**.**

**SYARAT TERAKHIR**

.

.

.

Tiga tahun berlalu sejak berakhirnya Perang Dunia Ninja keempat. Banyak hal berubah. Zaman, tradisi, pola pikir dan nasib, mungkin.

Sama halnya dengan pemuda ber-IQ 200 ini. Nasibnya berubah jadi lebih merepotkan karena tanggungjawab sebagai _shinobi_ entah kenapa bertambah banyak. Wajar _sih_, mengingat Hokage ke-6 suka sekali dengan otak Shikamaru.

Beda karir, beda lagi asmara. Walau karirnya sedang menanjak naik, tidak dengan asmaranya. Hubungannya dengan perempuan asal Suna bernama Temari masih begitu-begitu saja.

Jalan di tempat.

Tidak ada perubahan.

Kencannya hanya jalan-jalan keliling desa, makan dango sambil minum teh, kemudian membicarakan masalah pekerjaan.

Tidak ada kata 'aku sayang kamu'.

Tidak ada pelukan, apalagi ciuman.

Sebenarnya mereka itu pacaran atau tidak, _sih_?

Kalau ditilik dari sejarah mereka, tidak ada _tuh_ adegan pernyataan cinta. Bermula dari sebuah permusuhan, kemudian berubah jadi tolong menolong, dan berakhir menjadi kerjasama yang apik, akhirnya kenyamanan itu pun tercipta.

Karena sering bersama, tanpa ada pengucapan 'aku mencintaimu' pada akhirnya hati merekalah yang mengucapkannya.

Oleh karena itu, pria berkuncir tinggi itu ingin memperjelas niatnya. Niat baik memang harus disegerakan, menikah.

Shikamaru ingin memperkenalkan wanitanya kepada sang ibu.

Dan di sinilah ketiganya dipertemukan oleh nasib.

"Menikah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya ibu Shikamaru penuh selidik. Kemudian ia meyeruput teh hangat yang tersaji di meja itu sedikit. "Jadi benar rumor yang selama ini beredar? Anakku punya hubungan khusus dengan kakak dari Kazekage?"

Keduanya mengangguk. Tapi hanya Temari yang terlihat tersenyum.

"Tiba-tiba datang, langsung bilang ingin menikah. Kalian anggap aku ini apa? Kenapa kau baru menyapaku sekarang? Sejak kapan kalian bersama?"

Perempuan berkuncir empat itu menoleh pada Shikamaru sebentar, kemudian beralih lagi pada wanita paruh baya di hadapannya, "Maaf , Bu. Aku—"

"Temari sangat sibuk, Bu. Apa perlu aku jabarkan tugas-tugas seorang duta desa?"

Ibu Shikamaru; Yoshino Nara melotot pada anaknya seolah berkata, 'Aku tidak tanya padamu.'

Ketiga manusia yang berada di ruang tamu kediaman Nara itu terdiam. Terlihat jelas kalau Temari gugup. Beda halnya dengan Shikamaru yang malah menguap dengan sangat lebar.

Melihat kelakuan anaknya yang tak sopan, spontan Yoshino melemparkan sendok pengaduk teh tepat mengenai kepala nanas itu.

"Ibu!" gerutu Shikamaru sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Yakin dengan keputusanmu? Tentu kautahu julukan Shikamaru, selain 'si jenius' tentunya."

Temari mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Aku sudah terbiasa, Bu. Lagipula kurasa sifat pemalasnya sudah mulai berkurang, meski hanya 20%."

Yoshino dapat melihat ketulusan pada senyum Temari. Ia juga bisa melihat Shikamaru tersenyum meski sangat samar-samar.

Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Ia menatap intens wajah gadis di hadapannya. Siapapun akan bilang kalau Temari memang sangat cantik, Yoshino pun tak bisa mengelak.

Shikamaru yang hebat. Atau perempuan itu yang matanya rusak?

Sang Nyoya Nara menarik nafas panjang, "Baiklah, kita tidak perlu basa-basi lagi. Karena kau berasal dari keluarga terhormat, maka aku tidak perlu meragukan asal-usulmu lagi. Tapi aku tidak akan mengistimewakanmu karena kau kakak dari Kazekage. Bagaimanapun kauharus memenuhi syaratku untuk bisa masuk dalam daftar keluarga Nara."

"Ibu ... kumohon jangan persulit kami, ini bukan ujian _Chuunin_. Merepotkan!" celetuk Shikamaru.

Yoshino mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke Shikamaru, "Kau, diam saja. Ini urusan perempuan," kemudian tatapannya beralih pada _jade_ Temari, "kausiap?"

Temari mengangguk yakin, "Ya, Bu."

"Kauharus tahu bahwa menikah tak semudah kelihatannya. Kauharus bisa beradaptasi dengan kebiasaan keluarga suamimu. Karena aku orang yang sangat cerewet pada kebersihan, maka syarat pertama adalah kauharus bisa beres-beres rumah. Kaubisa mencuci?"

Temari mengangguk, "Bisa."

"Mengepel? Mencuci piring? Membersihkan kebun?"

Temari melirik Shikamaru. Shikamaru memberi aba-aba agar Temari menjawab semua pertanyaan sang ibu dengan kalimat 'bisa', walaupun Temari tidak bisa.

"Kenapa? Kalau tidak bisa, katakan saja tidak bisa."

"A-ano, aku bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumahtangga. Hanya saja karena aku jarang di rumah, jadi jarang kulakukan. Tapi kalau sedang tidak ada misi, aku ikut membantu pembantu rumahtangga melakukannya kok."

Yoshino menghela nafas lagi, "Baiklah. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah jawaban kaubisa melakukannya."

Temari tersenyum senang.

"Syarat kedua; sabar. Bisa kau bersabar mengurusi laki-laki semacam dia? Kauharus teriak-teriak membangunkannya setiap pagi. Harus bersabar dengan sikap cuek dan ketidakpeduliannya. Juga harus bersabar ketika anakku sedang marah." Yoshino menatap Temari penuh harap.

Lagi-lagi Temari mengangguk, tapi kali ini lebih mantap.

"Berjanji kau akan tetap mendampingi dan tidak akan meninggalkannya meski dalam keadaan sulit sekalipun?"

"Iya."

"Berjanjilah kau tak akan ngotot meminta hal-hal yang tak bisa Shikamaru penuhi."

"Iya."

"Berja—"

"Sudahlah, Bu. Temari gadis yang baik. Dia takkan melakukan hal-hal yang Ibu khawatirkan. Ibu jangan membuat semuanya jadi terlihat sangat sulit," potong Shikamaru, "haahh, ini benar-benar merepotkan!"

Kali ini entah kenapa Yoshino memilih mengalah saja. "Yah, intinya kalian harus meredam keegoan masing-masing. Jangan pernah khianati kepercayaanku. Shikamaru juga akan kurebus kalau berani meninggalkanmu, apalagi karena faktor wanita lain."

Temari tertawa kecil sedangkan dari bibir Shikamaru lirih terdengar, "Merepotkan."

"Syarat yang ketiga," wanita berusia empatpuluh tiga tahun itu mengacungkan tiga jari kanannya sekaligus, "perempuan harus bisa me-ma-sak! Kaubisa memasak?"

Sang pria mengusap wajahnya. Alamat buruk.

Temari tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian menggangguk, "Bisa, sedikit."

Shikamaru menyerngit heran. Setahunya, Temari tidak bisa memasak. Apa Temari berniat berbohong?

Bibir Yoshino terlihat melengkung, ini pertama kalinya ia tersenyum pada Temari, "Oh ya? Katakan padaku apa yang bisa kaumasak?"

"Ehm, ikan bakar,"

"Oh ya? Bagus sekali, lalu apalagi?" ujar Yoshino semangat, senyumnya semakin mengembang.

"Lalu ... Burung bakar,"

Senyum Yoshino sedikit memudar, dia agak heran dengan jawaban Temari. "Apalagi?"

Temari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Kelinci bakar, lalu—"

"Macan bakar? Srigala bakar?" potong Yoshino cepat. Senyumnya sudah menghilang.

"Aku belum pernah coba _sih._ Daging mereka terlalu banyak," celetuk Temari.

Sementara pria di sampingnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

BRAKK!

Yoshino berdiri dan menggebrak meja. Wajahnya terlihat marah. Sedangkan Temari dan Shikamaru terlihat menegang.

"Jangan bercanda! Kaupikir keluargamu tinggal di hutan?"

Shikamaru menghampiri ibunya, "Tenang dulu, Bu."

"Tenang bagaimana? Otakmu bisa jenius salah satu faktornya karena Ibu sangat selektif memberimu makanan bernutrisi. Lalu setelah menikah, kau akan makan hewan liar hutan, begitu?"

Temari juga ikut-ikutan memegangi lengan sang ibu yang terihat kesal, "A-ano, Bu. Sebenarnya ada satu lagi yang bisa kumasak."

"Apa itu? Ular bakar atau buaya bakar."

"Bukan hewan, Bu," Temari menggeleng, kemudian melanjutkan, "tapi ... Mie instan."

Saat itu rasanya penyakit darah tinggi Yoshino kumat.

"JANGAN HARAP AKU AKAN MERESTUI KALIAN!"

.

.

.

Kedai makanan saat jam makan siang memang sangat ramai. Perut Shikamaru juga terasa lapar, tapi melihat orang yang menemani di sampingnya makan dengan sangat lahap, ia jadi berasa kenyang.

"Kamu tidak makan? Ini enak sekali." Perempuan pirang berkuncir empat itu berbicara tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. _Jade_-nya sibuk dengan cumi-cumi saus tiram di piring.

"Tukang makan, tapi tidak bisa masak." Sindir Shikamaru, bolamatanya mengikuti arah tangan Temari dari mulut ke piring, lalu dari piring ke mulut.

Temari tertawa, "Kalau di rumah kan sudah ada pembantu yang masak. Dan kalau sedang ada misi ya makan di kedai-kedai. Kalau kebetulan bermalam di hutan, ya makannya yang tersedia di hutan."

Shikamaru masih setia mengamati Temari yang sedang makan. Ia menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan bertumpu di atas meja.

"Kamu yakin mau terima tantangan ibu?"

"Tentu saja. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar ibu mau merestui kita."

"Gadis pintar." celetuk Shikamaru sambil tersenyum.

Temari balas tersenyum, "Seperti kamu bisa mengambil hati kedua adikku, aku juga harus bisa mengambil hati ibumu."

Hanya dengan bersama Temari-lah, Shikamaru merasa bisa tersenyum selebar ini. "Makanya, berusaha dengan keras. Ok, perempuan merepotkan?"

"Supaya bisa berusaha maksimal, harus makan yang banyak. Kamu juga harus makan yang banyak," ujar Temari seraya menyodorkan sumpit yang diujungnya terselip potongan cumi-cumi ke depan mulut Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil sebelum menangkap pergelangan tangan Temari, kemudian tangannya menuntun tangan Temari yang memegang sumpit kearah mulutnya.

Potongan cumi-cumi itu sudah hilang terlahap mulut Shikamaru. Tapi tangan Shikamaru masih tidak mau melepaskan pergelangan tangan Temari.

"Lepaskan, aku masih harus makan." Ujarnya seraya menarik tangannya dari genggaman pemuda nanas di sampingnya ini.

Shikamaru hanya menggeleng. Mata sipitnya mengamati wajah Temari.

"Kamu kenapa _sih_? Banyak orang, malu tahu."

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru menggeleng, bedanya sekarang disertai senyum lebar.

Shikamaru yang sibuk dengan kegiatan tidak pentingnya tak sadar kalau dua Sabaku yang lain sudah berada di belakangnya.

Pria berbaju hitam dengan wajah penuh tato—atau coretan?— segera saja menjitak kepala nanas Shikamaru. Shikamaru kontan kaget dan bersiap memaki sang penjitak.

"Apa yang kau—"

Tapi melihat sang pelaku adalah Kankurou, nyalinya langsung hilang.

"—Kalian?"

Kankurou tersenyum sinis, sementara pria berambut merah di sebelahnya tetap memasang wajah datar tak berekspresi. Tapi dari matanya, Shikamaru bisa melihat kalau orang itu; Gaara menyimpan rasa kesal.

Kankurou dengan jahil melepaskan paksa genggaman tangan Shikamaru pada Temari, "Sudah berani bermesraan di tempat umum ya?"

Temari yang salah tingkah hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, "Ka-kalian belum makan, kan? Duduklah, kita makan bersama."

Dalam hati Shikamaru meruntuk, 'Akhh, mereka selalu saja mengganggu!'

Kankurou duduk di samping Shikamaru, sedangkan Gaara duduk di samping Temari.

"Hei, kau kan bisa duduk di sana," ucap Shikamaru menunjuk kursi di hadapannya, "sempit tahu!"

"Jangan mentang-mentang sudah dapat persetujuan kami, kau bisa seenaknya berbuat kurang ajar pada Temari," Kankurou mengalungkan lengannya ke leher belakang Shikamaru, "iya kan, Gaara."

Shikamaru, Kankurou, dan Temari kompak mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Gaara. Tapi yang merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan Gaara hanya Shikamaru seorang.

Melihat Shikamaru yang menelan ludah takut, Kankurou tertawa.

"Hei, Shikamaru hanya memegang tanganku, kenapa kalian ribut sekali _sih_? Shikamaru sudah janji takkan berbuat yang aneh-aneh sebelum kami menikah," ucap Temari kemudian memberikan kedua adiknya piring berisi makanan, "sudah, makan saja ini."

Sejenak yang terdengar dari meja mereka hanya suara sumpit beradu dengan piring. Sampai tiba-tiba suara berat terdengar.

"Kami masih akan di sini sekitar sembilan hari lagi. Persiapkan semuanya dengan baik. Dan cepatlah ke Suna untuk menyapa keluarga kami."

Meski agak bising, Shikamaru yakin masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas perkataan lugas dari sang Kazekage.

Ada sesuatu di hati Shikamaru yang terasa sangat hangat. Ia melihat bahwa Temari sedang tersenyum pada Gaara meski sang adik tidak membalas senyumnya.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Shikamaru yang berinisiatif menuangkan teh pada cangkir Gaara yang masih kosong. Gaara seolah tidak peduli, namun ia tetap meminum teh yang dituangkan oleh Shikamaru.

"Hei, kenapa gelasku tidak diisi juga?"

Kankurou cemburu rupanya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

A/N : karena sudah malam, baiklah, kuputuskan untuk membuat twoshot.

Ketiga syarat udh dijabarkan, tapi berhubung syarat terakhir Tema gak lulus, jadilah Mami Yoshino memberi tantangan ke Tema. Mau tahu apa tantangnnya? Baca chapter 2 ya!

Fic ini hadiahku untuk semua fans ShikaTema atas ending yang sesuai harapanku.

Dan selamat datang untuk Shikadai Nara~~~

Terima kasih telah membaca. Kunjungan doang boleh, baca doang juga boleh, mau review boleh banget.

See You!

Endo


	2. Chapter 2

Desa Konoha yang terkenal dengan keindahannya, tak peduli cuaca cerah, panas atau hujan sekalipun. Pemandangan luar di mana daun-daun membasah dan bergerak seirama dengan tetes air yang menjatuhinya, bersama dengan suara khas dari tetes hujan yang lain, terdengar bagai simfoni menenangkan hati.

Mata kelam pria itu terus melihat ke jendela yang permukaannya mulai buram karena terciprat air langit. Sesekali ia menguap lebar. Cuaca sore seindah dan sesejuk ini seharusnya sangat tepat untuk bersantai dan tidur.

Lagi, ia gunakan telapak tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya yang menganga lebar—menguap.

"Kalau kau terus menguap, tugas ini setahun pun tak selesai, Shikamaru!" gadis berbaju merah di tengah ruangan sudah lupa berapa kali ia mengoceh pada Si Rambut Nanas itu.

"Pemalas tetaplah pemalas," seorang yang lain ikut meneriakinya.

"Kankurou-_san_, coba lihat ke sini!" manik _emerald_ gadis berambut _soft pink_ tadi mengamati sesuatu di balik mikroskop, "racunnya mulai berubah warna."

"Benarkah, Sakura-_san_?" Kankurou langsung menghampiri si gadis yang berkutat di depan akuarium dan alat-alat penelitian mereka.

Shikamaru jadi ikut penasaran. Sebelum menghampiri kedua rekannya, sekali lagi ia melihat ke luar jendela.

Tanpa sengaja mata sipitnya melihat seorang gadis berkimono hitam panjang berlari di tengah hujan. Gadis itu menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, tapi tetap saja rambut _blonde-_nya mulai terlihat basah.

Gadis itu berlari kencang, ke arah rumah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, hatinya bergumam, 'semoga berhasil, Temari.'

"Shikamaru cepatlah lihat ini!" Sakura lagi-lagi meneriakinya.

"Iya, iya. Cerewet." Ucapnya pelan seraya beranjak dari samping jendela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo(s), Canon, Abal, OoC, Only Twoshot, dll**

**A ShikaTema Fanfic (Akhirnya kalian bersama)**

**.**

**.**

**SYARAT TERAKHIR**

**Last Chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Telapak tangan Temari berlumuran cairan merah. Dari situ, tercium bau anyir dan amis yang menusuk hidung.

Belum selesai, ia merobek kulit bagian perut dan mengeluarkan isinya dari dalam. Kemudian ia gunakan ujung pisau tajam itu untuk menyayat dari ujung satu ke ujung bagian yang lain makhluk tak bernyawa itu.

Dengan hati-hati ia melakukannya.

Temari menyelipkan pisau di antara daging itu, kemudian ia mendorong pisau itu ke arah kepala.

Ia letakkan pisaunya dan kini beralih pada kepalanya. Ia tarik kepala makhluk itu ke samping.

Dan—

—Krek.

Kepala ikan itu pun terputus.

Tuk!

Dua sumpit melayang ke kepala kuningnya.

"Sudah kubilang, hati-hati melakukannya. Lihat, tekstur daging ikannya jadi rusak, durinya juga jadi sulit dipisahkan dengan dagingnya," bentak Yoshino, "ulangi lagi!"

Temari tak berani membantah. Ia mengambil satu ikan makarel utuh lagi.

Ini sudah percobaan yang ketujuh kalinya. Entah mau diapakan ikan-ikan yang telah ia rusak itu.

Ia mengulanginya lagi. Kali ini ada sedikit kemajuan. Ia sudah bisa menarik kepala ikan beserta tulang belakangnya. Tapi sayang, tulang belakangnya hanya setengah yang terambil. Sisanya patah di dalam daging.

"Ulangi!"

Temari mengambil ikan lagi dari wadah di samping wastafel, tapi sebelum memulai membelah ikan, ia berkata, "Bu, bagaimana kalau kita langsung belajar masak saja?"

Yoshino tidak menjawab, malah melotot pada Temari.

"Ehm, maksudku, waktuku tidak banyak. Bagaimana kalau Ibu mengajariku memasak dulu, nanti aku akan melakukan ini?"

"Apa kaubisa jadi _chuunin_ kalau belum lulus akademi?"

Temari menunduk kemudian menggeleng.

"Begitu juga memasak." Yoshino menarik nafas, "mau lanjut atau berhenti di sini?"

"Lanjut! Tentu saja lanjut," sergah Temari seraya mendekatkan pisaunya lagi pada si ikan.

Di luar kediaman Nara, langit masih menumpahkan air sucinya ke permukaan bumi. Suaranya tetap terdengar menentramkan hati. Terasa hangat meski udara dingin.

Hujan juga membawa kesejukan di hati Yoshino. Ia tak bersemangat untuk marah atau mengomel, pada siapapun termasuk Temari. Berdua dengan seorang gadis yang bukan berasal dari keluargannya, seolah mengisi kekosongan rumah yang cukup luas ini.

Ada sedikit rasa rindu di hati wanita paruh baya ini akan kehadiran sang suami.

Matanya memperhatikan tangan Temari, tapi pikirannya menerawang entah ke masa kapan.

"Waah, berhasil! Lihat, Bu, aku berhasil!" Teriakan Temari berhasil menginterupsi lamunannya.

Dengan wajah sumeringah, Temari memamerkan kepala ikan beserta tulang belakang yang telah terpisah dari dagingnya tepat di depan wajah Yoshino.

Yoshino mengetuk lagi kepala Temari dengan sumpit yang ia pegang. Tidak keras, lebih seperti sentuhan, "Belum selesai, kau belum memisahkan kedua sisi tubuhnya."

Temari tertawa, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang tersusun rapi, "Oh iya, aku lupa."

Hujan masih terus mengguyur Konoha. Dengan suara dan bau khasnya, tanpa bunyi petir menggelegar.

Hari semakin senja. Namun langit Konoha tak berwarna jingga seperti biasa, melainkan berwarna abu-abu.

Bagaikan cermin kehidupan manusia

"_Aku akan mengajarimu satu menu makanan. Dalam waktu yang tersisa sampai kaupulang, kauharus bisa memasak makanan yang kuajarkan itu. Rasa masakanmu harus sama persis dengan rasa masakanku. Harus sama persis. Baru aku bisa memberi restu pada kalian. Menu yang akan kuajarkan: Aji no Nanban-zuke (Ikan Makarel Goreng Kuah Cuka Pedas*)."_

.

.

.

.

"Ini daftar para _shinobi_ yang lulus program pertukaran pelajar antarnegara." Lapor Temari seraya memberikan berkas kepada pria bermasker di hadapannya.

"Hm. Seperti biasa, kerjamu cepat," puji pria itu; sang Hokage.

"Untuk itulah saya di sini. Apa ada lagi yang harus saya kerjakan?"

Hokage itu tampak berpikir. Bahasa tubuhnya terlihat ambigu.

"Baiklah, saya permisi."

Pria itu pasrah meski ia kurang dihormati, "Ya ya ya."

Temari bergegas pergi. Ia bahkan harus berlari karena matahari sudah akan tenggelam. Pasti Ibu Shikamaru akan mengomelinya karena terlambat lagi. Bukan maunya, melainkan tugas yang menumpuk.

Tiga hari tersisa sebelum masa tugas Temari di Konoha berakhir, tapi belum ada masakannya yang bisa dimakan.

Yoshino sudah menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan dimasak saat Temari sampai di rumahnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Bu," lirih Temari sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Yoshino tak menjawab. Ia hanya memberi jalan Temari untuk masuk ke dapurnya, kemudian ia bergegas ke perkarangan rumah untuk mengangkat jemuran yang telah kering.

Dari sana ia bisa melihat bagaimana punggung Temari bergerak ke sana kemari. Yosino bisa melihat keteguhan niat di punggung gadis bermarga Sabaku itu.

Temari pasti sangat mencintai anaknya, begitupun sebaliknya. Shikamaru juga pasti sangat mencintai Temari.

.

.

.

Temari menatap penuh harap akan hasil masakannya hari ini.

Lihat bagaimana ekspresi wanita paruh baya itu setelah mencicipi sepotong ikan makarel hidangannya. Mimik wajah Yoshino tak terbaca oleh Temari.

"Bagaimana, Bu?"

Yoshino menaruh sendoknya di tepian piring, "Masih tercium aroma mentah dari bawangnya. Daging ikannya gosong di luar, tapi di dalamnya belum terlalu matang. Itu karena apinya terlalu besar."

Agak menyesal, Temari mengambil piring di hadapan Yoshino, "Akan kuulangi lagi."

"Tidak usah," cegah Yoshino, "duduklah. Ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu."

Temari menurut. Ia meletakkan lagi piring itu di atas meja, kemudian ia duduk di samping kiri Yoshino.

"A-apa yang ingin Ibu bicarakan denganku?"

"Kautahu ini takkan berhasil," Yoshino menghela nafas, "kita akhiri saja."

"A-apa maksud Ibu? Masih tersisa tiga hari lagi, aku pasti berhasil."

"Sudahlah! Kau jangan memaksakan keadaan!" Kali ini mata Yoshino menatap tajam mata Temari.

Temari hanya membalas tatapan Yoshino nanar, "Aku bukannya memaksa keadaan. Aku hanya ingin berusaha sekuat tenaga. Aku hanya ingin bersama Shikamaru. Aku sudah memenuhi dua syarat yang Ibu ajukkan, hanya karena aku tak bisa memenuhi syarat terakhir, lantas Ibu menyuruhku menyerah? Itu benar-benar tak adil, Bu."

Yoshino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Jujur ia tak tega melihat wajah memohon Temari. Meski ia tipikal wanita galak dan cerewet, ia masih punya hati dan perasaan lembut seorang ibu.

"Aku mohon, Bu. Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi. Aku pasti akan melakukannya dengan baik," Temari menggenggam telapak tangan Yoshino, tapi Yoshino tetap bergeming, tak mau menatapnya. "Shikamaru sering bilang bahwa ibunya galak dan cerewet, tapi setelah bertemu denganmu, aku tahu Shikamaru salah. Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan Ibu, aku juga senang saat Ibu mengajariku atau memarahiku. Ibu tahu, aku, aku seperti mendapat pengganti Ibuku yang telah meninggal. Aku ... aku ..."

Wanita yang mengenakan apron merah muda itu pun lantas menoleh saat dirasa beberapa tetes cairan membasahi tangannya.

"Aku mohon terima aku, Bu. Hiks ... hiks..." Akhirnya lelehan airmata tak mampu dibendung oleh kelopak mata Temari.

Saat seorang anak yatim piatu menganggap orang lain seperti orangtua mereka sendiri, ia pasti mengatakannya dengan ketulusan yang dimilikinya, Yoshino mengerti itu.

"Temari ..." bujuk Yoshino seraya membingkai kedua telapak tangannya di kedua sisi wajah Temari, "aku sama sekali tak membencimu. Aku tahu kau gadis yang baik." Saat itu, Temari merasakan betapa hangatnya tangan seorang Ibu saat jari-jari Yoshino menghapus airmata di kedua pipinya.

"Ibu ..."

"Terima kasih sudah mencintai putraku dengan segala kekurangannya. Hanya saja, saat ini kau belum siap," tangan Yoshino berpindah ke pundak gadis itu, "Shikamaru adalah calon pemimpin klan Nara. Salah satu klan besar Konoha dengan segala aturan kolot yang mengikatnya. Dan menjadi istri dari pemimpin klan besar, takkan semudah yang terlihat. Kau akan terus dihantui opini-opini miring dari celah ketidaksempurnaanmu. Lihat makanan yang kaumasak, hal sekecil itu pun akan jadi bumerang bagi dirimu."

Temari tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sorot mata kelam Yoshino. Ia bisa melihat ketegasan dan tegaran, namun terselip kelembutan dan kerapuhan di dalamnya.

Sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya, Yoshino mengambil selembar kertas dari saku apronnya, "Aku bukan tidak mau merestui kalian menikah, hanya saja rencana kalian terlalu mendadak," Yoshino memberikan selembar kertas itu pada Temari, "Di kertas itu ada alamat guruku sewaktu aku gadis. Datanglah padanya. Dia akan mengajarimu banyak hal."

"Ini jauh sekali. Berarti aku harus berpisah dengan Shikamaru?" komentar Temari sesaat setelah ia membaca isi tulisan pada selembar kertas itu.

"Kalian kan sudah terbiasa dengan hubungan jarak jauh! Hanya beberapa tahun terpisah masa tidak sanggup?" Entah kenapa suasana mulai berubah.

"Ibu kan bisa mengajariku, kenapa aku harus berguru pada orang yang tidak aku kenal?"

Yoshino mulai emosi, "Kau ini! Selalu saja membantah perkataanku. Pikirkan tawaranku baik-baik. Lakukan atau tak ada restu sama sekali!"

Yoshino beranjak dari duduknya bergegas meninggalkan Temari. Saat Temari akan mengejar, suara yang ia kenal menggema di kediaman Nara.

"Aku pulang." Itu suara Shikamaru, langkahnya terdengar mendekat ke arah Temari berada.

Temari melihat ke luar dari jendela, benar saja langit sudah gelap, sang ratu malam sudah nampak di langit tertinggi. Bahkan bintang-bintang sudah berkelipan. Pantas saja Shikamaru sudah pulang.

"Selamat datang," sahut Temari.

Shikamaru berhenti melangkah ketika yang didapatinya bukan sang ibu, melainkan gadis tercintanya.

"Kamu masih di sini? Mana Ibu?"

Hanya anggukan si gadis yang Shikamaru dapatkan. Ia lanjutkan langkahnya lebih mendekat pada Temari yang berdiri di sisi meja dapur. Pandangannya beralih pada piring berisi makanan yang sama persis dengan yang ia lihat kemarin.

Kemarin sewaktu sang ibu akan membuangnya, Shikamaru mencegah dan malah memakan habis makanan Temari yang rasanya memang agak kurang sempurna.

"Masih gagal?"

Lagi-lagi hanya anggukkan yang Shikamaru dapatkan.

Shikamaru duduk dan mengambil sendok yang tersemat di piring, "Sudahlah, kan bisa coba lagi besok."

Seketika Temari kaget saat Shikamaru dengan santai menyuap makanan gagal itu ke mulutnya, "Hei, jangan dimakan!"

"Kenapa? Ini kan bukan racun," seloroh Shikamaru santai.

"Tapi kan tidak enak."

"Ya, memang tidak enak."

'Dasar! Setidaknya dia berbohong untuk menghiburku,' ujar Temari dalam hati.

Shikamaru menarik tangan Temari agar duduk di sampingnya.

"Makanan tidak enak harusnya dimakan bersama," Shikamaru mengambil sepasang sumpit dan memberikannya kepada Temari, "tukang makan bukannya tidak tahan lapar?"

Entah kenapa Temari merasa candaan tidak lucu Shikamaru adalah obat paling mujarab untuk mengobati kegundahan hatinya.

Temari merebut sendok Shikamaru dan menukarnya dengan sepasang sumpit yang tadi Shikamaru berikan, "Aku sedang ingin makan pakai sendok!"

"Dasar merepotkan!"

Keduanya makan dengan lahap seolah-olah masakan Temari adalah makanan terlezat di dunia. Terkadang mereka saling berebut daging ikan atau berebut piring.

Sampai tak terasa, makanan di atas piring hanya tinggal menyisakan bercak bumbu.

"Makanan apapun terasa enak kalau makan bersama, ternyata benar."

Shikamaru hanya mengendus mendengarnya. Keduanya duduk bersandar menikmati rasa kenyang di perut mereka.

Tiba-tiba Temari kembali teringat dengan pembicaraannya dengan Ibu Shikamaru beberapa saat lalu.

"Shikamaru, bagaimana kalau aku tidak berhasil dan ibu tetap tidak merestui kita?"

"Pesimis tidak sesuai dengan sifatmu," setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Shikamaru menguap lebar.

Temari memukul lengan Shikamaru, "Kan kubilang 'kalau'. Tinggal jawab saja!"

Shikamaru merenggangkan tubuhnya, "Kita kawin lari saja."

"Kawin lari kepalamu! Memangnya kamu mau jadi buronan dua negara?"

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum kecil, sebelum ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lipatan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Temari sempat mendengar kata 'merepotkan' keluar dari bibir Shikamaru.

"Habis makan langsung mau tidur, benar-benar pemalas," ucapnya kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Shikamaru, "hei, antar aku pulang dulu!"

"Pulang sendiri sana."

"Kalau aku digoda pria tampan, baru tahu rasa kamu!"

"Tak ada yang mau menggoda wanita galak," jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Dasar! Kekasih macam apa itu?" Temari beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian sedikit berteriak, "IBU, AKU PULANG YA ..."

Seperti biasa, tak ada jawaban. Tapi Temari tahu Yoshino pasti mendengarnya. Kemudian ia menatap nanar tubuh Shikamaru yang duduk membelakanginya.

Dalam hatinya bertanya bagaimana perasaan Shikamaru kalau ia benar-benar pergi?

Tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Temari hanya bisa menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian keluar meninggalkan kediaman Nara.

Belum ada sepuluh meter keluar dari pintu depan, tubuh Temari tiba-tiba tak bisa bergerak.

Ulah Shikamaru rupanya.

"Katanya minta diantar?" Shikamaru melepaskan jurusnya sebelum ia berlari menuju Temari yang sudah tersenyum menunggunya.

.

.

.

Temari berlari dengan kecepatan penuh saat kabar mengejutkan itu masuk ke telinganya.

Semalam ia membicarakan rencana perginya dengan sang adik, Gaara. Biar bagaimanapun, Temari harus mendapat izin dari adiknya selaku Kazekage untuk meninggalkan negara.

Dan sekarang, ia mendapat kabar bahwa Gaara sekarang dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Nara untuk menemui Yoshino.

Benar saja, Gaara sudah berada di ambang pintu rumah Shikamaru dengan Yoshino berada di hadapannya.

Bergegas Temari menghampiri keduanya. "Gaara, kenapa kau ke sini? Ayo kita pulang."

"Tak apa Temari. Masuklah dulu, Kazekage-_sama_. Kita bicara di dalam." Yoshino mempersilahkan.

"Tidak usah Nara-_san_. Maaf terdengar tak sopan, kita langsung ke intinya saja," masih dengan cara bicaranya yang dingin Gaara melanjutkan, "apa Temari benar-benar tidak pantas?"

"Gaara,"

"Kakakku gadis yang baik. Dia tak pantas menerima penghinaan seperti ini."

Yoshino menatap Temari lembut, "Oleh karena Temari gadis baik makanya aku ingin dia semakin baik. Aku tidak ingin dia diremehkan orang lain. Aku tidak ingin orang lain berspekulasi Temari bisa masuk keluarga Nara karena punya hubungan darah dengan Kazekage. Aku ingin Temari dipandang sebagai Temari karena dia memang Temari."

"Tapi tak perlu pergi sejauh dan selama itu,"

"Maaf Kazekage-_sama_. Hanya cara itu yang kurasa paling baik."

Temari menyentuh pundak pria berambut merah yang berdiri mematung tanpa ekspresi berarti, "Ibu Shikamaru benar Gaara."

Kali ini Gaara menatap kakaknya, "Haruskah dengan Nara Shikamaru?"

"Ya," tanpa keragu-raguan Temari mengucapkannya, "izinkan aku pergi, Gaara."

Mata gelap Yoshino sempat berkaca-kaca ketika mendengar keteguhan hati gadis cantik itu. Yoshino tak mampu bicara. Gaara pun hanya terdiam, pikirannya galau.

Tak disadari oleh ketiga manusia itu, ternyata Shikamaru sejak tadi melihat bahkan mendengar pembicaraan mereka di sudut lain.

"Kalau itu maumu. Aku akan mengizinkanmu pergi," ucap Gaara lirih.

"Tak ada yang akan pergi!" lantang suara yang ketiga orang itu kenal. Shikamaru menghampiri mereka bertiga.

Yoshino dan Temari berujar bersamaan, "Shikamaru!"

"Yang ingin menikah itu aku dan Temari, kenapa seperti aku harus meminta izin pada seluruh dunia?"

"Ini keputusanku, Shikamaru," seloroh Temari.

"Tanpa meminta persetujuanku?" ucap Shikamaru kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Yoshino, "Inikah mau Ibu? Membuat semua jadi sulit?"

Sebelum Yoshino membela diri, Temari sudah mendahuluinya, "Aku tetap akan pergi, Shikamaru. Setelah aku merasa pantas, baru aku mau menikah denganmu!" Temari menarik tangan Gaara, "Ayo pergi, Gaara. Kami pulang dulu, Bu."

Yang dilakukan Shikamaru hanya memandang kedua punggung itu menjauh. Hatinya berkata untuk menghentikan langkah gadis berkuncir empat itu, tapi otaknya berkata untuk tetap berada di posisinya tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

Sekali lagi otak Shikamarulah yang menang.

.

.

.

Temari melihat penampilannya di depan cermin. Kimono hitam panjangnya terlihat anggun dengan balutan obi merah, rambut _blonde_-nya terkuncir di empat sisi dengan rapi.

_Headband_ berlambang Suna terlihat mengkilap saat Temari memasangnya di kening putihnya. Tak lupa, Temari mengencangkan kipas besar kebanggaannya agar terpasang dengan baik di punggungnya.

Tibalah hari di mana ia harus pergi.

**SREEK!**

"Sudah mau berangkat?" Kepala coklat Kankurou menyembul di depan pintu geser kamar penginapan Temari.

"Ya," Temari membuka pintu geser itu lebar-lebar. Dapat ia lihat Gaara bersandar di salah satu sudut dinding.

"Ck! Ck! Ck! Cinta menyusahkan ya, Temari?"

"Nanti kau juga akan merasakan, Kankurou," Temari menghampiri Gaara, "aku pergi ya, Gaara."

Sebelum menjawab, Gaara memberikan Temari sebuah benda yang terbuat dari kayu berlambang Negara Suna, "Pakai ini jika kau kesulitan memasuki satu negara."

Temari menerimanya, "Terima kasih."

Gaara mengangguk, "Hati-hati."

"Ya," ucap Temari yang sudah memulai langkahnya meninggalkan kedua adiknya. Tak lupa ia melambaikan tangannya. "Tak usah mengantarku."

Gaara dan Kankurou sudah merasakan kesepian ketika punggung Temari hilang dari pandangan mereka.

Hari masih sangat pagi ketika Temari keluar dari penginapannya.

"Apa perlu pergi sepagi ini?"

Temari menoleh pada sumber suara, ia yakin mendengar seseorang bicara padanya.

Benar saja, Shikamaru bersandar pada salah satu tembok. Lengkap dengan pakaian berwarna gelap berbalut rompi hijau khas _jounin_-nya. Terlihat ia menguap dengan lebar.

"Bahkan semua orang masih terlelap," jeda sebentar, "apa kamu sudah sarapan?"

Temari tersenyum, "De javu." Temari memperhatikan wajah Shikamaru yang nampak terlihat ada beberapa memar di ujung bibir dan dahinya. "Wajahmu, kenapa?"

"Urusan dengan sesama laki-laki," jawab Shikamaru sekenanya.

"Laki-laki siapa?"

"Adik berambut merahmu. Siapa lagi?"

"Ternyata laki-laki bisa merepotkan juga ya?"

Shikamaru hanya mengendus.

Dari belakang terlihat dua kepala berbeda warna—dengan kunciran yang sama-sama tinggi berjalan beriringan.

"Kenapa kamu mau mengantarku? Tidak marah lagi, berarti meizinkanku pergi."

"Kalau aku tak menuruti keinginan dari seorang wanita keras kepala, kita benar-benar tak akan jadi menikah," ucapan Shikamaru terdengar seperti gerutuan anak kecil di telinga Temari.

Temari tertawa kecil sehingga tak terasa _jade_ indahnya menghilang tertutup kelopak mata.

Tak terasa, langkah kecil mereka telah mengantarkan sampai di depan gerbang Konoha.

"Sudah sampai, aku hanya perlu do'a darimu," Temari berusaha agar nada suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar.

Namun tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Shikamaru.

"Kamu tidak mau mengucapkan 'hati-hati'?" Tetap tak ada jawaban, malah Shikamaru memandang ke atas.

Ia mencari segumpal awan yang mungkin terlukis di langit. Tapi sayang, hari masih terlalu pagi untuk menampilkan sang awan.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi," saat mengucapkan kata itu, tubuh Temari tertarik dan mendarat tepat di dekapan dada Shikamaru.

Tanpa sadar, Shikamaru memeluk erat tubuh Temari seolah-olah ia tak rela untuk melepaskannya lagi. Ia juga mencium kepala Temari yang tepat berada di bawah bibir dan hidungnya, "Hati-hati dan cepatlahlah pulang."

Shikamaru tak mendengar apapun, tapi ia tahu Temari mengangguk di dalam dekapannya.

Sempat airmata keduanya ingin merembes keluar, tapi keduanya dengan cepat mengusapnya.

Sampai sekitar semenit keduanya berpelukan, pada akhirnya gerbang Konoha menjadi saksi bisu di mana kedua genggaman tangan itu terlepas dan akhirnya menjauh.

.

.

.

**Setahun lebih tujuh bulan kemudian.**

Entah kenapa hari ini Konoha terasa sangat panas. Shikamaru harus berkali-kali mengusap peluhnya yang menetes deras.

Ia sudah menyusun rencana kegiatan yang akan ia kerjakan setelah sampai di rumah. Bersantai sambil memandangi awan yang beriringan tertiup angin di atas langit sampai tertidur, setelahnya tidur lagi, kemudian tidur lagi.

Hari ini adalah kepulangannya setelah tiga minggu menjalani misi ke Kirigakure.

Sejak kepergian gadis tercintanya, Shikamaru lebih senang menerima misi yang jauh dan memakan waktu lama.

Ia juga jarang pulang ke rumah. Ia lebih memilih menginap di rumah Chouji atau Naruto. Tapi sekarang tidak bisa, Chouji sedang menjalankan misi dan Naruto, sebulan yang lalu dia menikah dengan Hinata. Tidak mungkin Shikamaru menginap di rumah Naruto.

Bukan karena masih marah pada Yoshino. Hanya saja kalau melihat Yoshino, Shikamaru kembali mengingat kepergian Temari yang sampai detik ini tak pulang-pulang.

Sempat terpikir bahwa Temari sudah pulang ke Suna, tapi tiga bulan yang lalu ia tugas ke Suna, Temari juga tak ada di sana. Bahkan menurut penuturan Kankurou, Temari tak pernah berkirim surat setidaknya untuk memberi kabar.

Bujangan galau, julukan yang tepat untuk pemuda itu.

Sampai di perkarangan rumah, Shikamaru melihat Yoshino sedang mengurus tanaman-tanaman obat di kebun kecil di samping rumah. Bersama Ino, lengkap dengan perutnya yang sudah mulai terlihat buncit.

Shikamaru yang malang. Kalau dulu ia dan Temari jadi menikah, mungkin perut Temari juga akan seperti Ino. Membayangkan hal itu, tak terasa bibir Shikamaru tersenyum kecil.

Tapi kenyataan tak seindah harapan. Kenyataannya Temari masih tak berada di sisinya.

Dengan malas, Shikamaru memasuki rumahnya tanpa mengucapkan 'aku pulang'. Untuk apa mengucapkan kata itu, toh sang pemilik rumah sedang berada di luar.

Melewati dapur, ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika terdengar suara seperti kegiatan menggoreng. Ia berjalan mundur dan kepalanya menyembul.

Deg!

Apa ini ilusi? Atau fatamorgana?

Entahlah yang pasti di pupil Shikamaru terlukis seorang wanita mengenakan kimono panjang berwarna gelap, lengkap dengan obi merahnya. Wanita itu membelakanginya sehingga yang terlihat bukan wajahnya, melainkan empat kunciran tinggi menghiasi rambur _blonde_-nya.

Tak mungkin kalau gadis itu bukan Temari. Hanya saja Shikamaru tak mau kalau ketika ia memanggil, sosok itu akan menghilang.

Ia masih berpikir kalau ini hanya ilusi.

Makanya, Shikamaru hanya diam mematung di depan pintu dapur. Tapi jelas-jelas ia mencium aroma lezat dari ruangan itu. Apa ilusi juga menciptakan aroma? Bisa sih kalau itu jurus ilusi, terlebih kalau keturunan Uchiha yang melakukannya.

Sampai sosok itu berbalik. Sang gadis juga tampak taget melihat sosok orang berdiri di depan pintu. Hampir saja dia menumpahkan makanan yang tersaji di piring.

Ingin berkata sesuatu, tapi ia hanya bisa terpaku pada mata kelam sang pria.

Perlahan seperti terseret magnet, Shikamaru mendekat pada sang gadis. Tak ada yang berubah dari perawakan Temari. Tapi wajahnya terlihat lebih dewasa dan lebih anggun. Poni rambut yang dulu menutupi hampir semua dahinya—kecuali bagian tengah, sekarang helaian poninya ia tata menyamping.

"Kamu, Temari?" pertanyaan bodoh memang, tapi kata itu yang bisa dikeluarkan Shikamaru.

Temari mengagguk, "Kamu, Shikamaru?"

Kedua manusia berlawan jenis itu jadi saling tertawa, "Setelah mendengar suaramu, aku yakin kamu pasti si Perempuan Merepotkan."

"Setelah mendengar kata 'merepotkan' dari mulutmu, aku juga yakin kamu pasti si Pemalas Nomor Satu."

Setelah saling berbagi pendapat, keduanya tertawa lagi. Bedanya sekarang lebih terdengar kencang.

"Aku pulang, Shikamaru."

"Selamat datang, Temari," ucap Shikamaru semakin mendekat pada Temari. Pandangannya beralih pada sesuatu yang Temari pegang, "hmm, ini masakanmu?"

Temari mengangguk lagi, "Mau coba?"

Bergegas ia mengambil sepasang sumpit di meja makan, kemudian memberikannya pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru pun menerimanya kemudian duduk untuk segera menyuapkan sepotong makanan ke mulutnya.

Sungguh rasa masakan Temari berbeda dengan yang dulu. Ini lezat sekali. Shikamaru bahkan tak sadar betapa cepatnya ia menghabiskan seluruh makanan di piring itu.

"Lapar atau doyan?" sindir Temari.

"Ini enak sekali. Kamu sudah pintar masak ya."

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku susah payah pergi jauh-jauh untuk waktu yang lama kalau tidak ada hasilnya? Bahkan Ibu bilang kalau masakanku lebih lezat daripada masakannya."

Shikamaru menyeringai, "Kalau begitu, syarat terakhir kamu sudah lulus," Shikamaru kemudian berdiri berhadapan dengan Temari, "ayo kita menikah."

Temari balas menyeringai, "Tidak mau."

"A-apa katamu?"

"Perempuan mana yang mau menerima lamaran jelek seperti itu? Tidak ada bunga, bahkan tidak ada cincin," keluh Temari.

Ketika Temari akan berbalik pergi, Shikamaru menarik tangannya dan menjatuhkan tubuh Temari dalam dekapannya.

"Lamaran jelek, hanya khusus untuk seorang perempuan merepotkan," bisiknya tepat di telinga Temari, "tidak ada penolakkan."

Temari memukul dada Shikamaru, "Dasar tukang paksa."

Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menatap _jade_ Temari, "Jangan pergi lagi."

Temari memberi anggukan sebagai jawabannya.

"Kamu cocok dengan poni seperti ini," ucap Shikamaru seraya memberi sentuhan pada poni Temari.

"Seharusnya kamu bilang 'lebih cantik'," koreksi Temari.

"Iya, iya. Merepotkan!" saat itu Temari merasa bibir Shikamaru menyentuh dahinya.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

Ino dan Yoshino ternyata dari tadi bisa melihat kegiatan kedua insan itu dari luar jendela perkarangan rumah yang sejajar dengan dapur.

Entah lebih pantas dibilang mengintip atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti mereka bisa melihat Shikamaru menarik tangan Temari dan memeluknya.

"Kyaa, Bibi. Mereka berpelukan!"

"Sttt, jangan teriak keras-keras, Ino!"

Tak berapa lama, mereka berdua melihat Shikamaru mencium kening Temari.

"Ahh, Bibi, ternyata Shikamaru masih payah seperti dulu. Seharusnya dia mencium bibir Temari-_san_. Kenapa hanya keningnya?"

Yang bisa dilakukan Yoshino hanya menjitak kepala kuning Ino.

.

.

.

Balas Review (Maaf ya, aku gak bisa bls panjang2)

Kalika sevde : makasih reviewnya dik Lika. Aku gak bisa bikin bahasa2 kelas tinggi sih, jd nikmatin aja ya bahasa ringan nan abal fic2 aku. Semangat terus Dik Lika...

Katus : anggap ini peresmian ala aku. Klo diliat2 yang bikin songong dr Shikadai itu matanya, dan itu matanya Temari nempel di . Makasih reviewnya.

Sasshi ken: Iya ini lanjut, makasih reviewnya ya.

Ichirukilover30 :Ini gak lama kan? Iya, tantangannya masak. Terima kasih reviewnya. Semangat terus Ichiruki!

Terra: aku juga bahagia, ni fanfic untuk kamu smg + bahagia. Terima ksh reviewnya.

Generasi muda : Aku lupa mencantumkan OoC di chap 1 ya? Hehehe, memang aneh Shikamaru bgtu, tp aku suka sih. Mkash reviewnya. Tetap semangat.

Fuyuto yuki : Makasih reviewnya, ini aku tambhin gula biang . ya smg Shikadai punya adik. Smngt trs Fuyuto!

Berhubung udh sgt sgt sgt malam, akhir kata terima kasih untuk semua yang telah membaca fic abal ini..

Terima kasih juga untuk Masashi Kishimoto sensei atas kerja kerasmu selama 15thn ini.

See you


End file.
